


Pirates of Los Helenos

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's a Pirate, Brian's a noblemans son. Forbidden to be together yet they are drawn.





	Pirates of Los Helenos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Will be updated when I get the chance. Reviews welcome.  


* * *

_Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me…_

_The sloop fought against the current, all 6 men on board were either hanging over the railings being sick or they were running around like headless chickens. All but one. Perched on the railings, a slightly bored look upon his boyish face, sat a young man. His beige tight leather pants stuck to his legs like a second skin, the light brown tunic over the top emphasised his broad shoulders, its neck open to his chest to show the silver cross hanging round his neck, his slightly longish blonde hair just brushing his shoulders, making the azure eyed beauty take on a feminine look._

_Behind him stood another young man, his curly brown hair framed his face. In contrast to his companion, his clothing was dark, giving him a slightly greasy yet sinister look._

Yeah, right. As if. 

The blonde is me, Justin Taylor and the greasy weasel is Ethan Gold, my first mate. Before we go any further in my story, shall I give you an update of what has happened so far? Aye? Good. The ship I am, at present, commandeering is the Sloop 'Masquerade' on which I am the Captain. Yes, many of you are wondering how a pathetic 17 year old made Captain. You'll see….

"LAND AHOY!"

My head snaps up to look from my lookout, an Italian man named Michael to the island on the horizon. Grabbing the mast, I pull myself to my feet, the heels of my boots thudding on the wood slightly as my eyes lit up. Home was fast approaching and we had to make some changes. Ethan takes control, barking orders.

"Vic, lower the Jolly Rodger and raise the Stars and Stripes!"

My watch follows an older man, who limps slightly, across the deck, a rolled up flag beneath his arm. I'm not in the position to make it aware to my family I'm a pirate, so this is what we do every time we come back. To my knowledge (of which I'm ruddy proud) is that we're the only Yankee Pirates. All the other crew members have congregated on the deck so now I shall introduce you.

The rather burly, red haired woman is Debbie. She's the ship cook and also the 'mother' of the crew and Michael's real mom. She adopted me when my father disowned me and had it not been for her, I'd have happily thrown myself off my own plank. She dresses flamboyantly, with her bright colored blouses and skirts, all specially made of course.

Beside her stands Emmet, one of the only people who fled my house with me. He was my 'butler', he played with me, made sure I had what I needed and looked after me. He is tall, lanky and feminine, even more so than I. Father always hated him, he was only allowed to stay because mother promised his mom.

Then, of course, there's the young girl beside them. The love of my life. With her flowing blond curls which reach her lower back, her porcelain skin which is emphasised thanks to the deeps red dress she wore. It reached just below her knees and was ripped in places, it was sleeveless and not very low cut. On her feet she wore the same boots the rest of us wore, only hers were smaller. 

I vault off the railing to stand in front of them and she grins, running towards me laughing. I have to drop to my knees to hug her, my nose burying itself in her hair. This is my home, in the arms of Molly, my 11 year old sister. Even though she was only 9, she stuck up for me when father used to beat me for being insolent. Eventually, he turned on her, so when I left I made sure she came too. We right to mother now and again, father doesn't know.

Doubt he cares.

I'm pulled out my musings as Vic drops the anchor, prompting us to step off the boat and up the pier. Molly and I take the lead, hand in hand, while the rest take up the rear. We are welcomed like war heroes, a faint blush appearing on my cheeks as we make it out the port and into the main town. All my crew have homes here, so we split up. Mollusk and I know where we're going, the mansion on the hill. I nod to the guards by the gate, they nod in return and let us in.

Quite right too.

The gardener watches us curiously, he's new, its only natural he shouldn't know who we are. After all, Justin and Molly Taylor haven't been seen in a year. It's humiliating having to wait in our own parlour as our mother is made aware of our presence. Father, we learn from Jacob, the new butler, is away to another colony (French) on business. I don't have time for this, I need to go to the dressmaker and have more clothes for my sister made and mother's dilly-dallying is placing me behind schedule. 

"Governess Jennifer Taylor!"

Yes, another reason why we have to hide we're Pirates. I'm the Governors son. And if it was made public that Craig Taylor's only two living children were Pirates, it would ruin them and bring 'dishonour' to the name. Codswallop if you ask me, I couldn't care less.

But I hide it for my mothers sake, cause I love her.

That's when I see her, her beauty dazzles me from afar. Even at 40, she is a marvel to behold. But my attention is drawn to the man behind her. I haven't a clue what he's doing here, but his brown hair hags over equally as brown eyes. He is beautiful. I feel the color rising to my cheeks as I look away.

Yup, home sweet home.


End file.
